Me and Harold
by GeorgieSusoWasSuarez
Summary: Georgiee doesn't think anything real could come from Harold, the stranger she just met - but it does. Swept off her feet by a romance, she doesn't notice how the Animal Crossing world is being torn apart by war. Then, Harold goes off to war leaving Georgiee terrified. Will he keep his promise and return or will her first love end in tradgedy? OCXOC
1. Beginning

A/N: Yeah, I deleted Life In Leopards because I had a BIGGER, BETTER and EASIER idea! This one is romance-y because I have been void of that lately… :( anyways, ENJOY! OH AND MY MAIN CHARACTER (GEORGIEE) ISN'T A VAMPIRE. THAT WAS IN THE OLD STORY. THIS IS THE NEW ONE.

It all started when he showed up. The sun was beating down (which was not surprising seeing as it was summer, after all) and when Georgiee laid eyes on him, she was glad that she had worn such nice clothes. A yellow summer dress and orange sandals. Her brown hair was tied into a bun, which was one of her favourite hairstyles. Elegant yet simple. Georgiee watched as the handsome stranger pulled a face of confusion and scanned the map he was holding. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans yet he somehow looked smart AND casual. He had mousy hair, which was spiky and the same colour goatee. Georgiee frowned. She didn't usually go for ones with facial hair but…oddly, he suited it.

She walked over, hoping to get acquainted with this man.

"Hello? I'm sorry but you look sort of lost and I'm a resident here." She smiled; her normal loud (and often compared to a fish wife's) voice was quiet and timid. She frowned slightly at hearing herself. She had never been shy before.

"Thanks! That would be great. I've just moved in from JamWorld and…well, this town is huge compared to there." He laughed. "Where's…Nookingtons?"

"Follow the river and cross the bridge. It's huge so you can't really miss it. You'll get your bearings soon." Georgiee laughed. "I'm Georgiee. Who are you?"

"Great to meet you. I'm Harold but PLEASE don't call me that. It's an AWFUL name. Call me Harry or Hazza or whatever, just not Harold." Hazza grinned. "Wow, I need to find a house soon or I'm going to have to sleep rough. Here's my number-"

"So call me maybe!" Georgiee sang at him. _"Oh, wow. Why did I do THAT? He's going to run a mile now. I just sung at him, for God's sake!"_

But instead, he laughed.

" Ha! Yeah, I actually love that song. It is too catchy. But I will see you later today. And that's a promise."

"Do you keep all your promises?"

"Only to special people." Hazza winked. He handed Georgiee his number, which was hand-written on a bus ticket. He then walked away.

Georgiee watched him go and let out a small, sudden giggle. She clamped her hand over her mouth, realizing that if she were seen randomly laughing at nothing, people would just assume she was mad. She walked slowly along the river, reading Hazza's number over and over so many times she could of probably known it off by heart. She bumped into Pate, who let out a shriek, and quickly hid the note in her palm.

"Wow, Georgiee! Watch where you're going!" She frowned, and then she started grinning. "Just saw you talking with that hottie new-boy over there. Tell, please."

"Nothing happened. He just asked for directions. That is all, my romance-obsessed friend." Georgiee lied.

"Oh, so nothing happened. Is that why you're grinning like a schoolgirl on prom night? And why you've been giggling and grinning at that little slip of paper?"

"You're a lot smarter than I gave you credit for. He gave me his number but THAT. IS ALL."

"Hahaha, oh Georgiee! Anyway, must dash. I'm going to the city with Puck!" Pate smiled, starting to walk away.

"With Puck?" Georgiee repeated.

"With Puck! He asked me to come with him to this café or something. It's nothing." Pate shrugged.

"Pate! That's how Margie and Groucho got together!" She exclaimed, with a huge grin.

Pate gasped.

"How did I forget that? And Groucho and Margie are getting married! OHMYGOSH!"

Pate ran away, grinning like a schoolgirl who was just given a voucher for a free pony. Georgiee laughed and walked home. She had a long of night of…nothing to do. _"Unless…" _she pulled out the number and bit her lip to stop her from grinning. _"Unless Hazza promises are the real deal."_

There was a knock at the door. Georgiee awoke with a start. She had dozed off watching _Eastenders_ and had slept for about…two hours. It was ten at night. She pulled herself off the couch with a sigh. If it was Pate, telling her about her "date" with Puck, she wouldn't live to go on Date 2.

It was Harold.

Georgiee let out a small gasp. After all, she was in a t-shirt and shorts and her hair was dangling around her shoulders, messy and in ringlets. And he still looked as smart, casual and…hot as ever.

"I always keep my promises."

"It seems so…does that mean I'm special to you?" Georgiee asked.

Hazza cocked his head to one side and smiled cockily.

"Not yet but you will be, kitten. There's another promise for you."

"_And Hazza always keeps him promises." _He thought, smiling at the girl who was trying desperately hard not to swoon.

I apologise for the shortness but oh well. I FINALLY TURNED CENTERED TEXT OFF! HOW IS THIS REAL? Oh, and I'm writing romance. I have a feeling this could end badly, to say the least. THANKS FOR READING!1


	2. The Concert

A/N: I GOT A REVIEW! THE REVIEW WAS TWO LETTERS LONG! I don't care guys. It was a review! I LOVE THOSE THINGS! Anyway, I have hurt my hand by playing 99 (a game where you grate yourself with your dinner card) twice. It hurts like hell. Don't do it twice.

It had been six months since that day and by now; Georgiee and Harold were very much in love. Margie was getting bigger due to her being heavily pregnant and Pate had some news too.

"Me and Puck are totally having a baby!" Pate had grinned to them.

Georgiee had sat there, slightly open mouthed but Harold had had a stern look on his face.

"You're having a baby? Out of wedlock?" he'd frowned at them. Pate and Puck looked at each other nervously. Obviously, they hadn't anticipated this type of reaction from him. Georgiee was slightly shocked too. He hadn't seemed to have such…religious views. Suddenly, he burst into a grin. "I'm joking, guys! This is great!" Pate and Puck had grinned, mainly out of relief, and pulled both Harold and Georgiee into a huge hug.

Though, it had been a happy time, Georgiee was slightly miffed at having to spend her time looking after her two pregnant best friends. She was tired and broke.

There was a knock at the door and Georgiee called out.

"Who is it?" even thought she knew exactly who it was.

"Rent A Cabbage. Can I come in? I have a quick cabbage survey to do."

Rolling her eyes, Georgiee heaved herself off the sofa and opened the door to see Harold stood there, a grin on his face. It was dreadfully cold outside seeing as it was winter now and Harold had changed his attire. His normal black t-shirt was gone and now he had a white shirt with an orange jacket. He still wore his jeans however. Georgiee now also had changed her clothes. Skinny jeans with a black jumper with a shiny silver ribbon pattern and black-heeled boots. She kept her hair lose to keep her neck warm.

"I did give you a key last week, you know." She frowned at him as he made his way inside and shook snow off his back.

"Well…yeah but I lost it." He shrugged. Georgiee folded her arms and tried her best to maintain her glare. However, it was impossibly hard to glare at him. Just him being there was enough to make her want to smile. "Don't look at me like that, kitten. I have a surprise for you."

Georgiee couldn't help but let out a small smile then. She loved it when he called her kitten. "A good surprise or a bad surprise?"

"Good can't even begin to describe how great it is. That band you like… Light Patrol was it?"

"Yeah…why? Have you joined Light Patrol?" she joked.

"With my awful singing? Totally, kitten. Anyway, they are playing in JamWorld and you are going to see them. With me, of course." Harold smiled, holding her hand from far away, giving others the image they were about to play Ring-A-Ring-A-Roses.

"What, with all the money that we don't have?"

"Look. I WILL sort it. Trust me. Anyway, make yourself look stunning because we are going tonight."

"Get ready now? But the concert's tonight and it's only one in the afternoon now." Georgiee frowned.

"It could take that long." Harold smirked before ducking out of the way as Georgiee whipped him with a tea towel.

He left, still smirking, and walked down to his house on the other side of town. Georgiee watched him go with a slightly amused look on her face. What was he planning?

That night

Georgiee waited at the bus stop. Trust Harold to be late. Wait scratch that. Trust Harold to be late when it's freezing cold outside and you're wearing shorts. She shivered brushing her bare arms. She was wearing a white tunic top with a leather black rose and a black waistcoat. She also had denim shorts with fishnet spotty tights underneath. And black Ugg Boots. Harold eventually appeared taking back his previous comment by wolf whistling at her.

"Sorry I'm late, kitten. Just trying to look my best for my princess, you know?"

He had black jeans with a white t-shirt and a black jacket.

"Yeah. Real effort." She frowned, cold and moody. He pulled her into a hug until the bus arrived. Kapp'n smiled as they stepped on and asked to go to JamWorld. He made small conversation about the concert and how he preferred sea chanties himself. As they began to step off the bus, Kapp'n pulled Harold to the side and whispered.

"You have a right gem there, laddie. Don't let her wriggle away, whatever ye do." Harold nodded and Kapp'n smiled. "You make a lovely couple with that lassie, ye know." Harold was still smiling when he got off the bus. Seeing Georgiee shiver, he took off her jacket and handed it to her. She gratefully accepted.

"So, what is this master plan of yours?"

"Duh. We're going to jump the fence." Harold smiled at her.

"What? So you're going to get us arrested?"

"I didn't say that, did I kitten? No! We're going to get into that concert and have the time of our lives. Is that alright with you?"

"I suppose…"

After throwing themselves over the fence, Harold led Georgiee into the centre of a crowd. Light Patrol walked on to loud cheering. They started to play and Georgiee couldn't help but smile.

"What are you grinning at?" Harold smiled at her.

"Thank you." She said. "I swear to God, this is the best night of my life."

"I'm considering making you crowd walk."

Georgiee laughed. "Don't you dare!"

Millions of drunken fans started singing along to all of Light Patrols' songs. Georgiee and eventually Harold joined in. Holding hands and screaming out lyrics, they were different to the other fans. Instead of it being alcohol, they were drunk off nothing but each other.

After the gig had ended, Georgiee and Harold decided to walk back to Leopards, his arm around her shoulder. The world seemed to get colder and he pulled her closer towards him.

"One day," he told her, kissing the top of her head. "I'm going to take you across the world. And it will be like it is now forever. We'll have money, we'll have started a family. In five years from now. We will have it all."

Georgiee didn't say anything. She was so warm in Harold's arms that if she hadn't been walking she'd have fallen asleep. Harold smiled and looked over to see a bus pull up beside them.

"Hey laddie." Kapp'n smiled at him. "Want a lift?"

Nodding, Harold pulled Georgiee onto the bus and they sat down, both of them gazing out of the window.

"Do you promise it'll be like this forever?" Georgiee muttered before she drifted off.

"I promise."

**I don't really write romance fics. Can you tell?**


	3. Shock

Third chapter! That's all I have to say really. Now I'm going to start the chapter before I die from the lameness of this authors note.

It was a sunny, calm and almost perfect day and Harry and Georgiee had gone out for a walk to make the most of the weather whilst it lasted. Harry smiled at her as she flicked her long brown hair over her shoulder.

"Look…Georgiee…I've got something to tell you." he sighed.

"You're leaving me?" Georgiee gasped.

"Now when did I say that?"

"Well…go on then. What is it?"

Harry breathed deeply.

"You know how lately Leopards has been fighting with Sunset over finances and that?"

Georgiee nodded and Harry continued.

"Well…we're going to war with them."

"Why are you telling me this? After all, it'll be on the radio and stuff."

"Georgiee…I'm fighting in the war."

Georgiee stopped walking. She couldn't believe it. She had to have heard wrong.

"I know that it's dangerous but if I don't fight then Sunset and other towns are going to invade. Then you'll be in danger! So will Margie, Pate and their babies."

Georgiee said nothing so he carried on.

"All of the men are going. Champ, Puck, Boone, Groucho…"

"What if you get hurt?" Georgiee finally spoke up.

"I won't. I promise I'll make it back to you." he smiled, looking into her eyes. Georgiee looked away in anger and sadness but Harry took her hand and she turned to face him.

"When are you going?"

"It could be a month at the most-"

"A month?!" she exclaimed. "But that's just at the most! You could leave next week or tomorrow or-"

"Ssh, ssh." Harry held her tightly. "Calm down, kitten. I promise you I will be ok. An I'll look after Groucho and Puck for Margie and Pate."

Georgiee bit her lip to stop the tears from falling. She couldn't believe it. The last seven months had been perfect. She couldn't believe that Harry would be going. He might not even come back.

"Hey, no need to get upset, kitten." Harry smiled at her. Obviously she hadn't done a very good job of keeping the tears locked away. "I promised, didn't I? I'll be coming back."

He pulled her into a tight hug and Georgiee rested her head against his chest.

"You better."

That night, Georgiee lay in bed. She hadn't slept at all because she was too busy worrying. Next to her, Harry rolled over. She turned to look at him. After all, she didn't know when she'd next see him. Sure she'd be able to write to him but it wasn't the same as him actually BEING there. She wanted to see him smile as she spoke and listen intently when she rattled on with her pointless dramas and she wanted to watch him laugh as he cracked a random joke. She threw her head against the pillow in despair.

"Stop beating up the pillow, babes. I'm tired." he murmured and he turned over.

Georgiee couldn't help but scowl at him in jealously. How could he sleep when soon he would be fighting for his life, her life and the whole town? Why was it she was more worried than him about the whole thing? Did he not even care?

A bright light lit up the room with en eerie green glow. Harry sat up and reached for the light, his mobile, and squinted at it. Georgiee sat up, hoping it wasn't what she thought it was. Harry sighed.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." he said as he looked at her, head tilted. "Midday."

"What?!" Georgiee shouted. "Tomorrow?! How come?"

"I should of lied. I'll never get any sleep now." Harry muttered as Georgiee ranted on. He put a finger on her lips, silencing her instantly. "Shush. I promised I'd come back alive and I will. Now listen to me. You need to stay sane because Margie and Pate are going to need you. You're also going to have to help keep Leopards afloat once all the men are gone. You're probably the most useful lady in Leopards and we need help from our home towns in we're going to win this war. Ok?"

Georgiee nodded.

"Good." he took his finger off her lips. "Now go to sleep."

Harry turned back on his side and went back to sleep. Georgiee stayed sitting up. She let it sink in and realised he was right. She slowly leaned back against the pillow. A few seconds later, Harry turned over to her.

"Hey. I love you." and he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." and she wrapped her arms around his waist and fell asleep against his chest.

A bit short but oh well. And in case you thought this went too fast (first the reveal of Harry going to war and then the reveal that he was going to fight the next day) that was intentional. It needed to be quick to really shock Georgiee into this weird shell shock that she was in this chapter.

THANKS FOR READING!

*************** ~GeorgiexxxSuarez


End file.
